A Rose's Heart
by Jayfeather rules
Summary: Rose is heartbroken when Dimitri tells her that his love has faded and she leaves court with Mikhail, but could her and Mikhail become something more Mikhail/Rose
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

"Rose, love fades mine has," Dimitri hissed glaring at Rose angrily.

Rose stared at him stunned he had just told her that he didn't love her anymore, feeling her eyes began to water she turned and ran out of the church and right into Mikhal.

"Rose is everything okay," Mikhal asked her concerned grabbing her arms to make her stop.

"No, Dimitri told me he doesn't love me anymore, and I just need to get out of her," Rose told him softly with tears running down her face.

"Okay, I'll come with you it's dangerous out there, and you need someone to watch your back, besides it's not like I can get into any more trouble," Mikhal told her grabbing her arm and leading her to the garage.

"Thank you, but you don't have to do this," Rose whispered as she followed Mikhal

"No problem, and your wrong Rose I do have to help you your my friend, and I can understand what your going through," Mikhal told her getting into the drivers seat of a honda CRV. Then he leaned over the seat and opened the passenger door so Rose could get in. Once Rose was inside and had shut her door he drove out of the garage and through the north gate.

Mikhal/Rose


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Mikhal kept driving they had been driving all night and almost all day Rose had fallen asleep three hours ago and her head rested on his shoulder. He looked for a hotel that they could check into, then he glanced down at Rose. She looks so beautiful and peaceful when she sleeps, he thought his eyes softening when she sighed in her sleep. Then he blinked, I'm falling in love, but I can't I have to keep hold of the faith that Sonya will be brought back, he thought than he shook his head. It's time to move on, even if Rose never feels the same way as I do it's time to move on, he thought and glanced up as he saw a hotel on the side of the road. He veered sharply to the right so he wouldn't miss the parking lot. He pulled into the parking lot and pulled into a parking space than he nudged Rose to wake her.

"Huh, Mikhal, where are we?" Rose murmured sitting up and looking around confused.

"We're in Iowa," Mikhal told her and got out and gazed around, soon Rose stood behind him and she smiled looking happy. "Why so happy?" he asked her and gazed at her surprised and confused.

"I'm just happy to be away from court and Dimitri, and thanks for getting me out of there," Rose told him and walked inside, and Mikhal followed her silently. "We would like two hotel rooms please," Rose told the bored looking boy at the desk.

"Okay, okay," the clerk mumbled and typed something in the computer. "Your rooms are set," he told them handing them the keys.

"Thank you for your hospitality," Rose told the boy, then she followed Mikhal to their rooms and walked inside

"Mikhal thanks really you didn't have to help me, but you did you'll be in big trouble when they realize that you took me away from court," Rose told him smiling.

"Like I said before your one of my friends, and I don't care if I get in trouble it's not like I can get in more trouble then I've already gotten myself into," Mikhal told her and gazed at Rose.

"Your my friend to, there is no one that I would rather be with," Rose told him meeting Mikhals gaze.

"Really, but what about Lissa?" Mikhal asked her surprised

"Well, she is my bestfriend, but she's also a morio and it's dangerous for her, and I don't want to put her in danger," Rose told him and decided to check in on Lissa

Lissa was in her room pacing around worry crashing through her for Rose, how could Rose just leave like this and with Mikhal. The queen was furious and wanted to guardians back, but she was only worried about her own safety and not theirs, so many guardians had been lost lately, and the queen considered Rose the best protection for Lissa. Lissa turned around when there was a knock on the door and opened it to reveal Dimitri, Christian, and Adrian.

Once Rose saw Dimitri she angrily pulled herself out of Lissa's head, and was startled when she saw Mikhal really close to her gazing at her worried.

"Nothings wrong, I was just with Lissa," Rose told him and Mikhal nodded

"Rose you will get over him," Mikhal told her and walked out leaving Rose to stare after him confused

so what do you think did you like this chapter


	3. Chapter 3

this chapter will start will start out in Lissa Pov, but end in Roses

Chapter three

Lissa's Pov

I still couldn't believe she had left how could she leave me, and leave me alone, everyone had tried to cheer me up, but not even Christian could cheer me up. She sighed and looked down at her hands angrily, it's all Dimitri's fault for hurting her he knew that she still loved him and he still loves her, but that still didn't stop him from saying the four worlds that shattered her world, 'Love fades mine has', thinking of what Dimitri had told Rose only made her angrier, and she angrily stomped out of her room slamming the door behind her and went to Dimitri's room and banged on his door. She had to wait about five minutes before Dimitri opened the door looking like she had pulled him out of bed. "Dimitri, we need to talk," Lissa told him pleasantly stepping around him into his room without him inviting her in.

"Okay, so what do you want to talk about?" Dimitri asked her looking at her with confusion and sympathy in his eyes.

Lissa didn't answer, she just strode across the room and punched him in the face almost as hard as she had punched Reed, the brother of a crazy spirit user who had tried to kiss Lissa, to make her shadow kissed. No one could say that Dimitri wasn't shocked or confused, because Lissa had never hit any one before accept Reed, but that was only to protect her life. "Dimitri how could you, because of you Rose, my bestfriend in the whole world left, and it was all because of what you said, all you do is mope around and feel sorry for yourself, you can't see what you already have in front of you, and now I don't think you deserve to love anyone, I don't even bother why I care what happens to you anymore," Lissa told him coldly and stalked out of his room leaving him to stare after her stunned. Lissa walked back to her room to find Christian sitting on her bed and she threw herself in Christians arms. "Oh Christian, I miss Rose so much," Lissa whispered feeling her anger began to drain away as she curled up beside Christian and fell asleep.

Rose's Pov

Rose pulled herself out of Lissa's head just as Lissa fell asleep, she had to admit even though Lissa had been suffering from spirits darkness, seeing her punch Dimitri and yell at him had made her feel better, then her mind went back to what Mikhal had told her, 'you'll get over him.' She was still confused by why Mikhal had told her that, Mikhal had gone to the store, so she couldn't ask him herself, but maybe there was something in his room that would help her find answers. Opening her door and glancing down the hallway to make sure that Mikhal was returning, she quickly dashed across the hall to his room and opened the door, that surprisingly wasn't locked. She began looking through drawers until she found a few sheets a paper watted up. Frowning she grabbed the sheets of paper closed all the drawers, ran out the room shutting the door, and making sure it didn't lock before running back to her room. Than she shut the door locking it and lay across her bed and unballed the first sheet of paper and began reading it reach looked like a journal entry

I love her, but she still loves another guy

one that has hurt her time and time again

I hope she never finds out I love her,

because she would probably never love me anyway

As I was saying Dimitri has hurt the girl I now love

Rose could only stare at the entry in disbelief, Mikhal was in love with her, a few other emotions bubbled up inside her as she reread the entry

Do you think I was to harsh on Dimitri and how do you think Rose feels about the journey entri she found


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

Rose continued to gaze at the letter, and quickly shoved it under her pillow as she heard Mikhal coming up the stairs. Then she ran over to her door unlocked it and wrenched it open, "Oh, hello, Mikhal, did you have a good time in town?" she asked him

"Oh, yes I did, thanks for asking," Mikhal told her giving her a warm smile

"Can you tell me about Sonya," Rose suddenly blurted out and looked down, so he wouldn't see her blush, Wait am I in love with him? Rose asked herself

"Well, she's a strigoi now, and it's time I get over her," Mikhal told her slowly looking slighly nervous

"Like how you have fallen in love with me?" Rose asked him her voice challanging.

"How do you know about that?" Mikhal asked her sharply

"Well, I was curious and a little worried about the way you were acting, so I snuck into your room and found a torn out journey entri," Rose told him blushing

"Wait you were worried about me, so you went into my room to find clues?" Mikhal asked sounding shocked.

"Well, yes, you helped me get away from court, and I thought..." Rose broke of blushing as she realized she was stumbling over her words. She was about to continue her sentence when Mikhal leaned towards her and kissed her.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Rose was startled when Mikhal kissed her, but she couldn't help kissing him back, Mikhal had always been there for her when Dimitri had neglected her, and now she had to face the fact that she no longer loved Dimitri, but loved Mikhal, and Mikhal had gotten over Sonya, so she supposed that they would be good for each other, they both understood each other and had reached out to each other and had fallen in love with each other. Rose pulled back and smiled at him. "What made you love me and get over Sonya?" Rose asked him

"I will always love Sonya deep down, but when I saw you outside the church crying I felt upset that you were sad, your the bravest, most intelligent, girl I've ever met, and if Dimitri wants to throw that away then he's dump, he's doesn't deserve someone like you, he seriously hurt you and I'll never forgive him for that, but what about Lissa, I know you miss her, and they queen thinks your the only one who can protect her, we can get Lissa, and Christian and take them away from court and protect them, I was suppose to be his guardian anyway as punishment, but to me it actually wouldn't be a punishment, and we can guard them and still be in love," Mikhal told her and kissed her again.

"Your right about me missing Lissa, so I'll call her and tell her where we are and come to meet us, but to not tell anyone," Rose told him and took out her phone and dialed Lissa's number. Lissa picked up on the second ring, and Rose told her where they were, told her to bring Christian, and meet them, and not to tell anyone else. About four hours later Lissa and Christian pulled up and got out.

"It's good to see you, and thanks for calling me," Lissa told them hugging Rose. "So you and Mikhal, huh?" Lissa asked him

"Wait you know we're in love, but how?" Rose asked her looking shocked

"Both your auras have bright gold in it, which means your in love," Lissa told them amused by their shock

"At least we're out of court, I was starting to get tired of that place, and Lissa got in trouble for punching Dimitri, but it was just a warning to never do it again," Christian told them, "But you probably already know about that," Christian replied gazing at Rose


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Rose rolled her eyes at Christian, "Your right, but I was only looking in on Lissa, I didn't actually expect her to go and punch him, but I say she did a good job," Rose told them smiling at Lissa.

"So, where are we going?" Lissa asked glancing between Mikhal and Rose.

"We'll stay here as long as possible, when we think the court is getting close to finding us then we'll go somewhere else," Rose told her leaning against Mikhal still smiling.

"Do you think they'll really try to find us, we've both graduated," Lissa told them with a frown.

"Of course they'll come after us you and Christian are royal," Rose told her the smile dropping from her face.

"Your right," Lissa muttered and looked down.

"You guys must be tired, I'll show you guys where you can sleep," Rose told them and led them to another room with two beds and watched as they got settled before going back to her room and getting back to her room. "I'm really tired so I'm going to get some sleep," Rose told him watching as he disappeared into his room before going to her own bed and crawling beneath the covers. Then she began to dream and sighed when she realized that it was a spirit dream and wasn't even surprised when Adrian appeared in front of her.

"Little dhamphire where are you guys," Adrian asked her leaning against one of the walls that made the academy library with him you never knew where you would appear.

"None of your business," Rose snapped glaring at him.

"Dimitry is worried and so is Eddy," Adrian told her watching her with adoration.

"Adrian tell Eddy that everyone is fine, but don't tell Dimtry anything, he broke my heart, and you'll find someone else, good bye Adrian," Rose told him ending the dream.

Sorry it took me so long to update


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Rose sat up in bed the next morning suddenly having a good idea where the could go, where court would never find them. She quickly jumped out of bed slipping into some black jeans and a black t-shirt. After putting on her shoes she crossed the hall to Mlkhals room and knocked on the door. Two minutes later it was opened to reveal Mikhal who was already fully dressed.

Mikhal raised his eyebrow when he saw Rose standing at his door fully dressed and wearing her shoes. "Planning on going somewhere," he asked her leaning against the door frame.

"Not without you, Lissa, and Christian, I just thought of a ptithe where the other guardians will find us," Rose told him holding her arms over her chest looking him up and down.

"Where?" Mikhal asked her frowning.

"Just get Lissa and Christian, and meet me out the car. I'll drive," Rose told him holding out her hand for the keys. She smiled when the keys were dropped into her hand awalked checkered everyone old and went down to a car getting into the drivers side and cranked it. Then she waited for Mikhal to arrive with Chistian and Lissa smiling when she saw them a few minutes later watching as they got in the car. Then she put it in reverse backing out of the parking space, then she put it into drive and drove out onto the highway. She continued to drive for a long time in silence as she thought about where they were going. Then she looked at the gas gauge realizing that they had to get gas and pulled into a gas station. She pulled up at one of the pumps and begin to pump gas until it clicked off, then she walked into the store. When she came out she was carrying snacks and some drinks as she slipped into the drivers seat and drove back out onto the highway.

"Are you tired?" Mikhal asked her opening a can of coke and taking a sip of it before puttin it in the cup holder.

"No," Rose told him taking a sip of his coke a little surprised when he took her minute, but she still smiled out at him as she took her free hand off the wheel for a second to turn on the music then she went back to driving. Hours passed and she smiled as the came into Russia glancing over at Mikhal to see his reaction.

"Where are we going?" Mikhal asked her again frowning.

Rose couldn't help laughing, then she smiled at him, "You'll have to wait to see," she told him. After that they drove in silence into they drove into Baia and stopped at a house and got out. Glancing over her shoulder to see Mikhal, Christian, and Lissa get out as well and she walked to the front door and knocked. She didn't have to wait for long before the door was opened by Viktoria and for a minute she was afraid that she was still mad at her, but Viktoria threw her arms around her.

Then she stepped back looking at her, "everyone will be happy to see you, everyone was worried when you left without telling anyone, and you were right to be worried about that moroi, I shouldn't have gotten so mad at you," Viktoria told her. "Oksana and Mark are also here," she told them smiling at all of them.

"Why are they here?" Rose asked her looking past Viktopapa to see Oksana and Mark sitting onthe couch.

"Grandma told them that they had to come here," Viktoria told her before stepping aside and letting them inside.

Yeah their went to Dimitri's family and Oksana and Mark are their so that they can meet Lissa, and they don't know that Dimitri is a Dhamphire once again.


	8. Chapter 8

Rose stepped into the house when her friend stepped aside she was still confused to why Oksana and Mark were here but she knew she would find out soon enough. Dimitri's grandma had always been a little mysterious, and she knew that if she had told Mark and Oksana to come here then she had probably seen something in a dream. Mark and Oksana were the last people she had seen before leaving Russia, and they were the only two that knew she had left Russia. "I'm sorry about worrying everyone, but I had to go back home, and finish up school," she told them of course she wasn't telling them the whole truth but the whole truth would come with time. Taking Mikhail's hand she led him to the couch and the sat down beside Mark and Oksana while Christian and Lissa sat down on a love seat. "So, Mark, Oksana, did Yeva tell you why she wanted you to come here?" Rose asked the couple waiting for their answer.

"No, Yeva didn't tell us why we needed to be here. She just called us up this morning and told us that we needed to come by today, apparently everyone else knew you were coming accept for us," Oksana told Rose letting out a sigh. "But don't be to hard on Yeva, that is the way she has always done things," she told Rose.

"Oksana, I think Yeva wanted us to become because of the people Rose brought with her," Mark told his wife looking around at everyone his eyes finally landing on Lissa. "So Rose when you came here last time you wanted to kill off all the strigoi, and now you return with friends. Do you mind introducing us to your friends?" he asked Rose.

"Oh, of course I don't have any problems with introducing my companions," Rose told Mark before waving a hang towards Mikhail unable to hide the smile that was creeping onto her face. "First of I want to introduce you to Mikhail, he is my boyfriend," she told them seeing that a few of the looked surprised while overs like Yeva and Viktoria kept their emotions in check. "This is Christian, and his girlfriend is Lissa, and she is my bondmate," she told them watching as Mark and Oksana shared a look of surprise.

"I thought Yeva, just wanted me to meet other dhamphires from another place," Mark told Rose before turning his attention to Lissa who seemed uncomfortable by the attention she was getting.

"So your really a spirit user, that's great so am I and Mark is the person I am bonded with I brought him back and after I brought him back we fell in love," Oksana told Lissa.

"I know when I walked into the house that you were a spirit user and that Mark is shadow kissed, I could tell from your auras what you two were," Lissa told them glancing at Christian and took his hand. "I brought Rose back from a car wreck that killed my family, I was the only one who was in a secure spot of course I didn't know that I had brought her back at first, we didn't find out until maybe a few months before she came here for the first time that I had brought her back," Lissa told them looking away from Christian.

"Rose told us last time that she knew someone who could read auras but I thought she said that it was another spirit user who you two had met," Oksana told them.

"Rose was telling the truth I learned how to read auras from him, the only thing I was able to learn how to do from him I was still trying to learn how to walk in peoples dreams," Lissa told them.

"Yes, the other spirit user we knew who could use spirit was Adrian another royal, it's kind of weird that two people who are royals control spirit," Christian told them smiling. "I'm also a royal, but I'm not that into it since most people don't really seem to like me," he told them looking at the people in the room.

"Wait your both royals, why aren't you at court, or somewhere that other royals can watch out for you," Viktoria asked finally speaking for the first time since they had started speaking.

"Because we ran away, and we aren't planning on going back," Rose them taking Mikhails hand and stared at the group of people in the group it was like she was challenging them to say anything. "You have to help us, court was to much for us, please can we stay here at least until we make other plans?" Rose asked them.

Sorry it took so long I couldn't get on fanfiction on my last computer but since I got a new computer I can update again.


	9. Chapter 9

Rose sat there waiting for one of them to say something worried that they would get sent away or be sent back to court. She was still waiting for something when Mark, Oksana, Yeva, Olena, and Viktoria said that they had to talk amongst themselves. She watched them leave and couldn't help but wonder where everyone else was she hadn't see Paul, Sonya, Karolina, or Zoya since they had been here. She figured that the two oldest might be at work or might be getting groceries for the family since Olena didn't really seem to leave the house. Finally after what seemed like hours Mark, Oksana, Yeva, Olena, and Viktoria came back into the room seeming to have reached some kind of agreement.

"You and you're american friends can stay here, but Mark and Oksana would to study you and Lissa some more so they would a chance to work with the both of you each week," Olena told them. "I'm glad that you are here but Yeva told us that you aren't completely telling us the truth. I'm not usually one to pry but I don't want to bring danger to my family," she told them and waiting for them to say something.

"Before I answer that can you answer some questions that I have?" Rose asked.

"Sure, I'll answer any questions you have," Oksana told them smiling.

"Okay where are the others Paul, Sonya, Karolina, and Zoya?" Rose asked looking at Oksana waiting for someone to answer her question though it was obvious that she was expecting Oksana to answer the question.

"Karolina, Paul are at the store getting groceries and Zoya, Sonya and the baby are upstairs sleeping," Viktoria told them smiling at them.

"Oh...so Sonya had her baby and the baby is okay?" Rose asked glad that Sonya had, had her baby at last.

"Yes, it was a boy. Sonya named him Andrei," Oksana told them. "Okay now it's your turn to tell us what actually brought you here," she told them and waited for one of them to say something.

"Well...Mark, Oksana you remember that story you told me before I left Russia about being able to bring back a Strigoi from the inbetween state and turn them back into the person they once were?" Rose asked them.

"Yes, I told you that it was just a fairytail and that you shouldn't believe in it," Mark told her glancing at his wife then he returned his attention to Rose and her friends waiting for her to continue.

"Yes, I remember that I agreed with Mark that it wasn't possible. No spirit user ever charmed a stake before and even if a spirit user did charm a stake they wouldn't be able to bring back a strigoi," Oksana told Rose mildly. "I know you want something like that to happen but it just isn't possible to bring back a strigoi," she told them frowning.

"Actually we did bring back one strigoi he is a dhamphire right now," Rose told them.

"Rose is telling the truth, you probably thought a guardian would have done it but a guardian can't do it even if they are shadow kissed. To bring back a strigoi a person who has spirit has to do it," Lissa put in seeing all their shocked faces seeing that Viktoria and Yeva were the only to controlling their emotions. 'Rose was right when she told me that Viktoria and Yeva are just like Dimitri," she thought.

"You really brought back a strigoi I though the guy who told me that he had brought back a strigoi lied to me," Mark told them shaking his head and frowned almost looking like he was in shock from the new information that he had heard.

"Are you sure how is it possible to even bring back a strigoi?" Olena asked frowning like she thought the others had lost their mind.

"Yes, and Lissa did it. She brought back a strigoi using spirit. Of course a spirit user has to charm a silver stake with silver or it won't work even if a spirit user uses a regular stake the have to charm it or the strigoi will just end up staked," Rose told them biting her bottom lip as she waited for the question that she knew was going to come.

"Who did you bring back," Vikitoria asked her face was still an emotionless mask so that Rose couldn't guess her thoughts but there was one person that she was hoping had brought back.

"It was Dimitri. I came to Russia to kill him and I almost killed him the first time. I fought him on a bridge and when he fell over the bridge from when I had staked him the river knocked the stake out. He came back to America looking for me and while he was looking for me Lissa learned all she could about how to restore a strigoi and when the time came Lissa charmed a stake with spirit and staked Dimitri. Dimitri is now a dhamphire but I don't want anything to do with him anymore," Rose told them.

"I can't believe it Dimitri is a dhamphire again. Why didn't he come here with you I'm sure he would want to see his family again or at least would want to see Russia," Oksana asked the last part of what Rose said sinking in. "What do you mean you don't want anything to do with him anymore. I'm guessing that means you came here without telling him where you were going," she said frowning.

"Your right we came here without telling Dimitri where we were going but it was because of something that he said," Lissa told them looking at all of them waiting for one of them to say something.

"What did he say?" Oksana asked frowning.

"He told me that he didn't love me anymore," Rose told them letting out a sigh knowing that the others would be surprised or would try and object saying that Dimitri would never say anything like that.

"It's kind of hard to believe Dimitri would do something like that," a familiar voice said but it was the voice of someone who hadn't been in the room before.


	10. Chapter 10

Rose turned around surprised to see Sonya standing at the foot of the stairs and she realized that Sonja must have woken up while they had been talking and none of them had heard her come down the stairs. "Well, it's true I wouldn't lie to all of you," she told them staring hard at Sonya before returning her attention to the rest of them.

"I didn't say you were lying just that I can't believe that Dimitri would say something like that. He is probably just alarmed at all the bad things he did to people when he was a strigoi so he doesn't want to get to close to anyone," Sonja told them. "Anyway I'll be back in a second," she told them as Andrei started crying from upstairs. Without another word to anyone she hurried up stairs and returned with Andrei and Zoya.

Rose was about to say something to Sonja about Dimitri but before she could Sonja told her she would be back in a second as Andrei started to cry and she waited impatiently for Sonja to return. When Sonja returned she began to speak of what had happened between her and Dimitri when he had been a strigoi and she could see that everyone looked surprised by what she telling them except for Lissa who she had told already and Christian who had been told by Lissa what had happened.

"You almost became a blood whore, you're lucky you were able to escape but I'm glad that Dimitri was able to be revived," Sonja told Rose letting out a sigh deep in thought for a minute and opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted when the front door opened and Paul and Karolina came in.

"Rose, you came back," Karolina said in surprise and looked around at everyone wondering why everyone looked like they had been talking about something important. "So what were you all talking about," Karolina asked while she put the groceries in the kitchen just opening the door wide enough for her to reach inside and put the groceries on the counter.

"We were just talking about Dimitri," Viktoria told her older sister her face an emotionless mask.

"What about Dimitri?" Karolina asked turning to glare at Rose. "We already know he's a strigoi we don't you coming back here to make us hurt all over again," she said only turning away from Rose when Yeva told her to stop glaring at Rose. "Why, she doesn't need to come here to make us hurt all over again," she said looking around at everyone.

"I didn't come here to do that, actually Dimitri's not even a stigoi anymore. My friend was able to restore him back into his dhamphire self. She is a spirit user and was able to charm a stake with spirit and staked him, but instead of it killing him it restored him back into his dhamphire self," Rose told her.

"That sounds impossible, but I trust that you aren't lying so Dimitri must really be a dhamphire name. Why aren't you with him if he was restored back to his dhamphire self?" Karolina asked Rose.

"Because he told me that he didn't love me anymore so I left court and found love with someone else," Rose said indicating Mikhail.

"I'm sorry about that, but Dimitri probably had a good reason to say that," Karolina told them.

"I think it was because he hurt her when he was a strigoi," Viktoria told her older sister telling her about what had happened when Rose had first encountered Dimitri after he had turned into a strigoi.

"You shouldn't have gone, you almost became a blood whore and almost died but at least Dimitri was able to be restored to his dhamphire self Karolina told them glancing over at Paul who seemed to listening to them. "Pau; never really knew Dimitri but now it seems he probably won't ever get a chance to see his uncle," Karolina told them frowning.

"Yes, well we couldn't stay in court forever even if we are royal," Lissa told Karolina and Christian nodded in agreement to what she said.

"Wait, you're both Royal. Hopefully the court won't come here looking for you," Karolina told them frowning.

"I don't think they will Dimitri was the only one I told about coming here and he was a strigoi. He doesn't seem to remember much about being a strigoi just about all the times he hurt me and the other people he hurt," Rose told them frowning.

"Yeah, I guess he would probably have a hard time remembering something like that since it probably seemed like another persons life he was living," Mark told them.

"Well, there is nothing we can do about it now and it's getting kind of late so me and Mark will be leaving," Oksana said getting up and told everyone goodbye before walking outside followed by Mark.

"Well, now I guess if we need to talk more it should wait until tomorrow. Are you guys hungry?" Olena asked them.

"No, we're fine just tired," Rose told them and her friends nodded in agreement.

"Okay then well goodnight," Olena told them before going to her own room.

Rose watched as everyone went to their rooms before showing Christian and Lissa where they would sleep. "How about we sleep together," she told Mikhail blushing slightly hoping that he would agree.

"Sounds good to me," Mikhail told her leading the way into the room and he laid down in the bed waiting for Rose.

Rose quickly changed into her pajamies before getting into bed with Mikhail. She killed him passionately for a little while before laying down beside him her head resting on his shoulder. "I love you Mikhail," she told him.

"I love you too," Mikhail told her before falling asleep.

Rose watched him sleep for awhile before letting sleep claim her and she fell asleep thinking about Mikhail.

Sorry if this chapter wasn't that good I'm trying to keep the chapters longer then the first 8 chapters and should Rose become pregnant I know dhamphires aren't suppose to be able to have babies with other dhamphires but I was thinking being Shadowkissed might change that.


	11. Chapter 11

When Rose woke up the next morning she found that she was half way on Mikhail. Her head was resting on him and she had one leg flung over him. She was about to move of him but before she could he rolled her slightly sending them both falling off the bed. Rose managed to land on top of Mikhail but he landed on the ground which woke him up.

"Ow...that hurt," Mikhail muttered opening his eyes and stared up at her.

"What did you expect falling off the bed, silly," Rose genitally teased him trying to keep herself from laughing but couldn't help herself and started laughing only stopping when Mikhail kissed her. She kissed him passionately and broke away from him staring down at him for a minute before she rolled off of him and got to her feet holding out her hand to help him up. Once he had grabbed her hand she helped him to his feet and smiled at you. "You know if you could wanted to wake up that bad, I could have just thrown cold water all over you, and that way you wouldn't end up getting hurt," she told him and kissed him before he could say anything wrapping her arms around his neck and she could feel his arms encircle her waist.

Mikhail kissed her passionately for a few minutes before breaking away and he brushes a lock of her hair out of her face and kissed her again before breaking away once more. "You could have done that, but I might have been angry at you," he told her smiling. "Maybe we should get dressed and eat before we do anything else," he told her tilting her head back and kissed her again.

Rose let him kiss her kissing him back before breaking away from him. "Oh, you could never be mad at me, but you're right we really should get dressed and go down for breakfast. If we don't someone will probably come up here and drag us down there," she told him kissing him ago before going over to the suitcase and picking something to wear.

"You bet I wouldn't get mad at you?" Mikhail asked mischievously sneaking over to her and picked her up. Once he had her he placed her own the bed and started to tickle her.

"That's right," Rose told him just before he picked her up, put her on the bed and started ticking her. "Okay, fine I yield, I'll never threaten to toss water on you again," she told him laughing and got up when he let her up. "We really should get dressed, and downstairs," she told him still laughing and kissed him again but soon had to break away when their was a knock on the door. "See I told you they would come up here to get us," she told him laughing before going over to the door and opened it to reveal Lissa.

"Hey, Olena sent me up here to get you and Mikhail for breakfast, it's ready," Lissa told them sounding amused.

"Okay, let us just get dressed and we'll be down there," Rose told her and let Lissa into the room telling Mikhail to go get dressed in the bathroom. She could hear the shower start up and she shook her head before closing the bedroom door. She quickly got dressed but Mikhail still got done at the same time she did even though he had taken a shower, had brushed his teeth, and had brushed his hair. Rose smiled at him when he came out and went into the bathroom to brush her teeth and to brush her hair. Soon enough she was done and she came back out of the bathroom.

"Well, come on you two," Lissa told them amused and exited the bathroom leading them downstairs and to the kitchen,

Rose and Mikhail sat down next to each other and Viktoria ended up sitting down on her other side while Lissa and Christian sat down on the other side of Mikhail. Olena was at the end of the table with Zoya while Karolina, Paul, Sonya, and Andrei were sitting on the other side of the table. Rose noticed this and glanced around at everyone. "Okay, let eat already," she said.

"Okay," Olena said passing the scrambled eggs and waited until everyone had scrambled eggs on their plate before passing the sausage around. Once everyone had sausage on the plate she passed the biscuits around and began to eat. She soon finished eating and put her sick int he dish waiting for everyone to finish eating so that she could start washing the dishes. Once everyone was done eating and had given her their dishes she began to wash the dishes.

Rose watched Olena wash dishes for a few minutes before going over to Mikhail. "Let's go back up to our room for a bit then we'll take Lissa and Christian over to Oksana's and Marks so that Lissa and Oksana can practice spirit," she told him knowing that Lissa wouldn't want to go anywhere without Christian. Then she kissed him passionately only breaking away from him to lead him up stairs.

Mikhail listened to what Rose had to say and nodded. Before he could say anything she kissed him passionately and he kissed her back just as passionately holding her close to him like he was afraid she would disappear. Once Rose broke away from him and started to lead him back upstairs he decided that now was the time to speak. "Sometimes I feel like I'm dreaming and that when I open my eyes that we'll still be at court and what has happened between us wouldn't have happened or that you'll disappear," he told her.

"Well, I sometimes feel like that but I promise you that I won't ever leave you," Rose told him as they reached the room. She opened the door and yanked him towards the bed until he tripped making them both fall into the bed. "I love you Mikhail and I'm just glad that we're away from the court, and that we're together," she told him blushing deeply from what she had just told him.

"Me too," he told her and started to kiss her passionately. "I couldn't imagine my life without you," he told her when he had come up for air.

"I couldn't imagine my life without you either," Rose told him bringing him back down for a kiss. She managed to roll him so that she ended up on top and she did it with out breaking the kiss. Then she leaned back and smiled down at him. "Is being with me worth leaving court and maybe giving up your dreams to become a good guardian?" she asked him curiously.

"It is, I wouldn't have done anything different," he told her showering her with kisses along her neck. "You are the greatest thing to have happened to me," he told her in between kisses.

"You are the greatest thing to have happened to me as well and I wouldn't change anything," Rose told him and brought her mouth to his kissing him passionately. She was still kissing him when she heard a knock on the door. "I had better answer that," she spoke against his lips breaking the kiss and leaned back. Running her hand through her hair she got up and opened the door.

"Ready to go?" Lissa asked.


	12. Chapter 12

Rose was caught off guard for a minute she had totally forgotten that had promised Lissa that they would go to Mark and Oksana's place so that they could work on spirit together.

"You forgot didn't you, we're suppose to go over to Mark and Oksana's place to work on spirit," Lissa told her fighting to hide a smile. "Oh, by the way its good to see you so happy," she told Rose.

"Right," Rose said running a hand through her hair. "I'll just grab Mikhail and then we can go," she told Lissa pausing when her friend said the next part and she rolled her eyes. "Why wouldn't I be happy my best friend is here and so is my boyfriend. I'm also happy Christian is here but you better not tell him that I don't won't him to think I'm going soft and that I'm going to go easier on him," she told Lissa before going to get Mikhail. She pulled him out of the room following Lissa downstairs.

"Don't worry I won't tell him what you said," Lissa promised her friend.

"Tell who what?" Christian asked poking his head out of the living room noticing that his girlfriend had Rose and Mikhail with them. "So you finally got them, they are so slow making us have to wait for them," he told Lissa giving her a smile.

"We're standing right here," Rose huffed glaring at Christian.

"I know," was all Christian said to her but he was smirking.

Rose rolled her eyes and shook her head knowing that she would have to take the lead since she had been to Mark and Oksana's place before and the others had never been there. "Come on lets just go," she told them letting out a sigh and slipped past Christian and headed towards the door. She opened the door and led the way outside. "Its kind of a far walk so I hope you guys are prepared," she warned them glancing over at her shoulder at them.

"Okay, we're ready," Lissa told Lissa giving her a small smile.

"Yeah, we can walk for as long as we have to. You don't have to worry about us," Christian huffed narrowing his eyes.

"I'll be fine," Mikhail promised.

"Okay then if you guys say so," Rose told them shrugging. Deciding to not spend anymore time talking she began to lead the way to Mark and Oksana's place. She walked at an easy pace to make it easier for the moroi since she could still remember how far away Mark and Oksana lived from the Belikov place. When they finally reached Mark and Oksana's place she could see that Christian and Lissa were relieved. "See I told you guys it was a far walk," she told them as she knocked on the door.

"You weren't kidding," Christian muttered breathing heavily and glanced at Lissa to see that she was breathing as heavily as he was.

"Yeah, did we really have to walk her?" Lissa asked.

"Not many people drive around here, if you see a car it usually belongs to someone who doesn't live around the town," Rose told them turning back towards the door when it opened to reveal Oksana.

"We're here to study spirit," Lissa told Oksana before Rose could get a word out to Oksana.

"Okay, come in," Oksana told them standing aside so they could come in.

Rose let out a sigh and shook her head but she led the others into the house. "It's nice to see you," she told Oksana as she walked past with Mikhail. When Mikhail sat on the couch she sat in his lap.

"It's good to see you too," Oksana told Rose shaking her head when Rose sat on Mikhails lap but she didn't say anything. "I guess I'll work with Lissa now," she stated grabbing Lissas hand and headed to one of the rooms.

"Well, I should be there for Lissa," Christian told Rose and Mikhail before following Oksana and Lissa to the room shutting the door behind them.

Rose watched Oksana, Lissa, and Christian disappear into one of the rooms. "I guess we can just relax now," Rose told Mikhail and leaned against him putting one of her hands on his chest.

"Yeah," Mikhail told her kissing the top of her head. "I can't wait until they're done so that we can head back to the house," he told he kissing her hand then he kissed each of her fingers.

"Me either," Rose told him tracing his lips with her finger but she pulled back when she heard a door open. Glancing over her shoulder she saw Lissa, Christian, and Oksana coming out of the room. "Are you guys done?" she asked them standing up.

"Yep, but Oksana invited us to eat lunch with them before we left," Lissa told them.

"Okay," Rose said pulling Mark to his head pulling him towards the kitchen. Again she was able to watch how good Oksana and Mark were at cooking lunch and how they stayed out of each others way. Soon enough it seemed that lunch was ready so she sat down pulling Mikhail down into the chair beside her.

Together Rose, Mikhail, Lissa, Christian, Mark, and Oksana ate. Soone enough they were all done eating and Rose stood up. "Come on I think we should be heading back now," she told Lissa and Christian.

"Okay," Lissa said grabbing Christians hand and she walked outside with him not even waiting for Rose and Mikhail.

"Come on lets get going before they get to far ahead," Rose told her boyfriend and stepped out of the house turning her head when Oksana followed them out.

"Next time we'll come to you, so that you don't have to come to us every time," Oksana told them.

"Okay, see you then," Rose told her before the took off after Lissa and Christian.


	13. Chapter 13

Rose finally caught up with the others and together they all walked back towards Olena's place. She was happy that they had been able to visit Mark and Oksana but now all she wanted was to spend some alone time with Mikhail. She was so lost in her own thoughts that she didn't realize that they had reached Olena's house until Lissa said her name snapping her out of her thoughts. When she realized that they were back at Olena's place she turned towards Mikhail. "Want to go upstairs and spend sometime alone with each other?" she asked him giving him a smile.

"Sure, you want me to carry you upstairs?" Mikhail asked her grinning.

"Try it and I would have to mess up your pretty face," Rose told him smiling.

"Can you two wait upstairs to flirt with each other?" Christian huffed glaring at them.

"Like you to don't flirt where other people can see if," Rose retorted glaring at Christian.

"Christian, Rose is right we have flirted a lot in front of other people," Lissa said laughing a little bit.

"Wait whose side are you on?" Christian asked Lissa looking slightly annoyed. "You're my girlfriend you're suppose to be on my side," he told her slinging his arm around her.

"I'm on the side of who is right, but I think we should just go inside and up to our rooms," Lissa told him.

"Okay," Christian said smirking before leading Lissa past Rose and Mikhail disappearing inside.

Rose watched them disappear inside and she shook her head her eyes filled with amusement. "Come on, let's go upstairs already before someone else decided to express their opinions," she told him grabbing his hand and pulling him inside. Without even pausing she pulled him upstairs and into the room that they shared. "I glad that no one was waiting in the family room," she told him once the door to the bedroom door had been closed.

"Me too because it would mean cutting into more of our alone time," Mikhail told her kissing her.

Rose kissed him back before moving back smiling. "Yeah," she told him pulling over her shirt and pulling him to the bed pulling off his shirt. The last person she had really gotten naked with was Dimitri and she had decided that she was ready to do it with Mikhail. She had wanted to make sure that Mikhail wanted her for more than just sex so she had waited for a long time before deciding to do it with him. After she had pulled off his shirt she kissed him wrapping her arms around his neck.

Mikhail was surprised when she took of his shirt but he didn't try and stop her. When she kissed him he pulled her down on top of him deepening the kiss.

Soon enough they were both naked and they had their bodies pressed up against each other. "I love you Mikhail," Rose mumbled around the kiss they were sharing without even breaking the kiss.

"I love you too, Rose," Mikhail told her breaking the kiss and laid back breathing hard. He looked at the clock on the table by the bed and he had to bite his lip to keep from laughing.

"What's so funny?" Rose asked him seeing that he was trying to not laugh.

"Oh, we've been up here since we got back that was around 1 in the after noon right?" Mikhail asked.

"Yeah, I'll say that's about right," Rose told him.

"Well, it's now 2 in the morning," he told her kissing the side of her neck.

"Really? So we missed supper than?" Rose asked sitting up and looking at the clock.

"Yeah, but I don't really care I'm just glad that no one bothered us," he told her kissing her again.

Rose kissed him back wrapping her arms around his neck. "I'm glad too but I bet Lissa and Christian asked them not to bother us," she told him running her hands over his chest.

"Yeah, if they did then I'll have to thank them in the morning...I mean later today," Mikhail told her still not use to having switched to human hours to fit in better around the small town.

Rose laughed at Mikhail and leaned away from him her eyes glimmering. "I would love to do this all night, but I am starting to feel tired," she told him letting out a small yawn.

"Than sleep, I'll watch over you while you sleep," Mikhail told her wrapping his arms around her.

Rose tilted her head back and smiled at him. "I'll do that, but you should sleep as well," she told him letting out another yawn.

"I will, but I'll stay up for a bit," Mikhail told her.

"Well okay," Rose mumbled tiredly letting her head rest on his chest and she fell asleep.

Mikhail watched as Rose fell asleep and he smiled. He was so happy that him and Rose were here together and he had never felt as wonderful as he did at this moment. 'I really do love her,' he though lightly running his hand over her hair as to not wake her. 'I don't see how Dimitri could ever left her go,' he thought becoming a little angry when he thought of Dimitri. 'I can't believe Dimitri was so heartless I use to think he was a pretty nice guy and then he broke Rose's heart,' he thought. 'Now she's is mind and I am never letting her go, Dimitri had his chance and I won't let him ever hurt her again,' he thought hoping that Dimitri didn't some how find out they were here and follow them. "Rose I promise I will never break your heart or leave you, I will stand by your side forever," he whispered knowing she was to deeply asleep to hear him. 'I won't let your heart get broke again,' was his last thought before he drifted off to sleep.

I changed the rating to Mature and I since I want to add drama to this story I will be putting up a poll


	14. Chapter 14

DPOV:

Dimitri paced around the room he had been given to stay in. He just couldn't believe that Rose had truly left court and had yet to return and not only had she left court but so had Mikhail, Christian, and Lissa. When he thought of Mikhail he couldn't help but to get jealous. He knew that she had left with Mikhail and he assumed that the other dhamphire had asked her to leave with him. He had no way of knowing that Rose had asked Mikhail to go with her when they had run away from court. Of course Lissa and Christian hadn't gone with them but he guessed that they must of have gotten a call from Rose so they left and went to join Rose and Mikhail.

'Rose is mine, and I won't let anyone else have her,' he thought as he continued to pace. He stopped by a knock on his door and he glowered at his door for a minute before walking over. He yanked open the door surprised to see Janine Hathaway on the other side. "Guardian Hathaway how may I help you?" he asked her nodding to the smaller women. Of course because of her size and the fact that she was Rose's mother he couldn't help but to think of Rose.

"Is what I hear true? I came to see how Rosemarie and Vasilisa was doing but everyone I met told me they ran away," Janine said looking at Dimitri with a frown.

"Yes, all the rumors you hear are true. Rose and Mikhail ran off together and then soon after Christian and Lissa ran off. I'm only assuming that they are all together," Dimitri told her wondering what she would do if she found out he was the reason her daughter had left.

"I thought she learned her lesson about running away when she did is back at the academy twice," Janine said with a sigh.

"Guardian Hathaway don't blame Rose, she left because she was made at me. I can't give you the details but just know that Rose didn't leave just to leave, she left because she was mad at me," Dimitri told her.

Janine looked at Dimitri as he spoke and she narrowed her eyes. "Than I'll hold you responsible for anything that happens to Rose and the others that are with her. It'll be on you if one of them get hurt," Janine told him.

"I know, but I'll try everything I can to bring her back," Dimitri promised.

"I want my daughter happy, if you can't bring her back than just make sure she is safe," Janine told Dimitri.

"I really think she needs to be here. Mikhail has always brought trouble and he could be a bad influence on Rose," Dimitri told her.

"Are you talking about Mikhail Turner?" Janine asked.

"Yes," Dimitri told her.

"I have to admit that Mikhail has done some terrible things but he is dedicated to protecting moroi and it may be good for Rose to learn from him," Janine said before heading towards the door.

"Very well if I find out where Rose and the others went I'll just make sure they are all alright," Dimitri lied.

"Very well," Janine said as she opened the door and walked outside closing the door behind her.

Dimitri watched her leave before taking out his phone and flipping it open. There was no way that he was going to lose his Rose to some stupid guardian who was only a screw-up. He wasn't sure what he was going to do but the only think he could think of doing was to call a friend of his who could find out where his Rose was.

Taking a deep breath he quickly dialed a number before bringing the phone to his ear. Then he waited and he was glad to hear the person on the other line pick up on the third ring. "Hello, Boris its me Dimitri," he growled in a cold voice making the strigoi on the other end to think that he was still a strigoi.

"I know its been awhile Boris I have just had other things to do?" he growled. He heard the strigoi ask where he was and his eyes narrowed as he thought of how to answer. "That isn't really important, what's important is that I have a mission for you. I need help finding someone. She goes by the now of Rose and she is traveling with two moroi one who has black hair and icy-blue eyes and one who had blond hair and jade green eyes. There is also another dhamphire who goes by the now Mikhail," he growled into the phone and listened to the strigoi's response. "Very well, if you find anything give me a call," he growled. And with that said he flipped his phone shut ending the call. Now all he would have to do is wait.

RPOV:

Rose walked into town with Christian, Lissa, and Mikhail. Olena had wanted her to go into town to get some groceries but of course Mikhail, Lissa, and Christian had wanted to go with her. 'I guess its not so bad for them to come along with me,' she thought glancing over at Mikhail and smiled be taking his hand so that they could hold hands. She could tell by the smile on Mikhails face that he was pleased and surprised that she wanted to hold hands with him in public.

"We need some bread, eggs, milk, and bacon," Rose told them as they headed to the store. Once they entered they quickly grabbed all the things that was on the list before buying them. Once they had bought all the stuff they needed they walked out of the store planning on heading to the Olena's house. They hadn't gotten very far before they were stopped by a young teen who appeared to be begging for money.

"Can you please help me, a little money would be great. I haven't eaten awhile and it would be great to get a little money to buy me a meal," he pleaded to Rose and the others. He basically wore rags for close so it seemed that he didn't have a lot of money. At the moment he was looking at Rose with a pleading gaze.

"Sure kid," Rose told him taking out a ten dollars and giving it to the the younger kit,

"Thank you, you're really kind but can I at least know you're names so I can know who I should be thanking?" the boy asked them looking them over.

"Sure my name is Rose, and these are my friends Mikhail, Lissa, and Christian," Rose told him giving him a kind smile.

"Why thank you Rose, Mikhail, Christian, and Rose," the boy said bowing his head to them.

"No problem, we really should be going though," Rose told the boy offering him another kind smile before turning and leading them away.

"Thanks again," the boy called after them. Though when they were a good distance away he started following them.

Normal Point of View:

The boy continued to follow the group of people who had been so kind as to give him money. He followed them until they came to a house and walked inside. Not wanting to be seen he quickly ducked behind a tree before glancing back at the house. Then turning away he began to walk away from the house and as he did he took a phone out of his pocket. He quickly flipped it open and dialed a number and waited for the person on the other end to answer. "Hey, Boris its me Alan, I found those people you told me about," the boy said.


	15. Chapter 15

Rose lay with Mikhail in the bed her head resting on his bare chest. She knew he was awake and she knew that he knew that she was awake but for the moment they were just enjoying each other's company. She raised up slightly and ran her hands along his bare chest before letting her gaze dart to his mouth. She inched forwards giving him a seductive smile before bringing her mouth down to his kissing him passionately.

Mikhail watched Rose his chest gently rising as he watched what she was doing hardly daring to breathe because he didn't want her to think he was trying to force her to do something she didn't want to do. When she brought her lips down to his starting a kiss he wrapped his arms around her waist deepening the kiss. He took one arm away from his waste and put his free hand on the back of her neck. He broke the kiss and looked up at her. "Rose I love you so much," he turned her flipping her over so that she was beneath him.

Rose grinned when he told her that she was beautiful. "Why thank you," she said batting her eyelashes at her running her hands along his shoulder blades.

Mikhail smiled down at her and kissed her again and reached under her running his hand along the back of her leg.

Rose moaned as she felt him run his hand along the back of his leg and she wrapped one of her hands around his neck deepening the kiss. She ran her free hand through his hair. This time she was the run to break the kiss. "I would love to do this all night but if we skip breakfast again because we're to tire to wake up everyone will be annoyed," she told him smiling.

"Since when do you care if someone is annoyed?" Mikhail asked her chuckling his eyes filled with amusement as he waited for her response.

"Well, I usually don't but Yeva can be pretty scary when she is annoyed," Rose told him looking at him as she waited for him to say something.

"You're right," Mikhail told her becoming somber when she mentioned Yeva's name but then he grinned stroking her cheek with the back of his hand. "Okay let's get some rest than," he told her curling his hands around him.

"Okay," Rose said smiling when he curled his arms around him. She laid her head against his chest snuggling up to him. She was so happy that she was here with Mikhail and would let nothing tear her and Mikhail apart. She refused to let what happened with her and Dimitri happen to her and Mikhail. She would protect him if she had to and would let nothing or anything anybody said break them apart. She was still thinking of protecting Mikhail from harm when she fell asleep.

Mikhail watched as Rose fell asleep with her head resting against his chest and he smiled running his hand through his hair. Since he was starting to get tired he closed his own eyes and soon enough he fell asleep as well.

DPOV:

Dimitri paced around his room waiting for a call from Boris that would tell him that he had had found Boris. He was still pacing when he heard his cellphone go off. Frowning he fished his cellphone out of his pocket and looked at the caller idea to see that it was Boris. Narrowing his eyes he flipped open the phone before speaking into the mouthpiece. "Yes," he growled coldly still wanting the other strigoi to thing he was a strigoi.

"One of my look-outs found the people you were looking for," Boris growled.

"Where are they?" he growled into the phone.

"They are in your hometown staying with your family," Boris growled.

"Good, thanks for telling me," Dimitri growled into the mouthpiece and flipped the phone closed ending the call without giving Boris a chance to say anything else. After ending the call he called up the airport and booked a flight for Baia, he would be arriving in Baia tomorrow. 'It's time for me to get Rose back, she will be mine,' he thought and he walked out of his room to catch his flight.

People have been asking for a more sexual interaction with Mikhail and Rose hope it was good enough I tried to not make it to gross. Also sorry the chapter took so long had to decide how I wanted to do it. This chapter is also shorter than the last few but I'll try and make the next one longer.


	16. Chapter 16

DPOV:

Dimitri sat on the plan his gaze fixed on what was happening outside the plane window. The sun was rising but he didn't look away as he thought of seeing Rose soon and taking her away from Mikhail. He felt his hand curl into a fist when he thought of Mikhail and how he had ran off from court with Rose. 'Rose she's mine. My Roza, and I want let anyone get away with tearing us apart,' he thought barely hearing the pilot come over the intercom telling them to start putting their seat beats on since they would be arriving shortly. Narrowing his eyes he put his seat beat on and turned his gaze away from the window. He had been on the plane since the night before but he had been to busy thinking of Rose to get any sleep. He wondered what Rose was doing now, and he knew that he would have to apologize to Rose for what he had told her before. 'She probably doesn't even love Mikhail, and when I tell her how sorry I am she'll ditch Mikhail and come back to court with me where she belongs,' he thought.

About an hour later he felt the plane began to go down and realized that they were coming to the airport. Since his home town, Baia, didn't have an airport he would have to get off at the airport that was the next town over which was Omsk. Once her left the airport in Omsk he would rent a car and drive the rest of the way to Baia where he would be reunited with Rose. He felt a jolt as the plane landed and he let out a sigh wondering if the pilot could have landed the plane more genitally, but he wasn't going to stick around to talk to the pilot about it. He had to get to Baia before night fell so that he wouldn't have to worry about strigoi while he drove and he figured everyone in his hometown was still on human schedule since that was the way it had been when he had last visited.

He was so lost in his own thoughts that he didn't realize everyone was getting off until he felt the flight attendant tap him on his shoulder. He looked at her narrowing his eyes slightly at her before unbuckling his seat beat and getting up. He didn't like people to break into his thoughts even if he was in kind of a rush. He figured that one of the only reasons he didn't like it was because he always felt like he was caught off guard when others some him lost in his own thoughts. He nodded a curt thank you to the flight attendant for making him realize that it was time to go before he slipped past her heading towards the exit of the plan. He didn't think the flight attendant had deserved to be thanked but he had always been one to be polite and he felt that thanking her was the polite thing to do.

He walked off the plane thinking of a place he could go to rent a car. He knew of a place that rented cars out and he hoped that the place he knew about was still there and hadn't gotten torn down or gone out of business. Taking his duffel bag in his hand he headed towards the camp exit weaving past people who crossed in front of his path. He was starting to get annoyed at people walking in front of him but he kept telling himself that he had to keep his cool. He didn't want to draw unwanted attention to himself by being mean or rude even though he wanted to be. When he finally reached the exit of the airport he let out a sigh of relieve and pushed his way out of the doors and outside.

Once he was outside he headed South hoping that the place to rent cars was still there. He had been walking for about five minutes when he saw a familiar building coming in sight. 'That's it, it's still standing,' he thought wanting to yell out in joy but he refrained from doing so. Instead he broke into a run and started running towards the building reaching the place in a matter of minutes. Though he was winded he took slow even breaths so as to not let anyone know that he was winded. Besides he figured if he went into the building looking winded than he would have a lot of questions thrown his way and he really didn't want to answer any questions since he was in a hurry.

Before heading inside he made sure he looked alright. Once he was sure he looked presentable he headed inside and walked over to the man that was sitting behind the counter. "I would like to rent a car," he told the man knowing he spoke English since he had spoken to the man on some occasions and had heard him speak English. He saw the man nod tiredly before reaching behind him for a set of keeps. He took the keys from the man and looked down at the key to see what kind of car he was renting. He realized that the man had given him the keys to a nisson rogue and he thanked the man before turning around and heading towards the door.

Once he was outside the building he began to look for the car he had rented. Once he found it he got in the drivers seat and cranked the car ignoring the music that filled the car. All he could thank about was Rose, and he would do whatever it took to get her back. Taking a deep breath he put the car in drive and drove away from the car rental place. He drove pretty fast but made sure to not drive so fast that he drew attention to himself. He knew it would take a few hours to reach Baia and he did not plan on making any stops on the way.

About two hours later he drove into Baia and if he hadn't been in such a rush to get to Rose he probably would have stopped the car and gotten out to enjoy the fact that he was back in his hometown. He had always told Rose how much he missed his hometown and he could remember the jokes she had made about Siberia being like Alaska. He had always told her that Siberia was nothing like Alaska especially not Baia, his hometown. He stopped the car about a block away from his childhood home and got out putting the key in his pocket before heading towards the house he had grown up in. He walked up to the front door and knocked on the door since he didn't have a key and he didn't want to freak anyone out by just walking in. He had to wait for what felt like forever before his mother opened the door.

"Dimitri," Olena said not even seeming surprised to see her son standing in front of her.

'Rose, most of have told her I was restored back into a dhamphire and I bet grandma told her that I was coming,' he thought and wondered if Rose had also known that he was coming. He opened his mouth to tell his mother that he was here for Rose but before he could his mother started speaking.

"You're here for Rose, I don't think that is such a good idea Dimitri. Just leave her be," Olena told her son knowing from Yeva that Dimitri was going to return and that he would be looking for Rose.

"She belongs with me, and I won't let anyone take her away from me," Dimitri snapped before shoving his way past his mother. Before she could stop him he ran towards the stairs and went up them taking them to steps at a time. He wasn't sure what room Rose and Dimitri was in but he knew that there was only three rooms that they could be in. He figured Rose would want the room furthest down the hall so he headed towards that room first. He put his hand on the knob and turned it feeling it twist easily in his hand meaning it was unlocked.

He pushed the door open and walked in to see Mikhail and Rose in bed together. They both seemed to be asleep and Rose had her head resting on top of Mikhail's chest. Feeling himself get angry he stalked over to the bed and yanked Rose away from Mikhail. It didn't cross his mind that Rose would be naked but he noticed now that she wasn't under the covers. He still had his arm around Rose's arm and he looked away from her naked body to see that she was now awake and extremely pissed. He opened his mouth to apologize for what he had said to her before but before the words could leave his lips Mikhail crashed into him sending them both crashing into the nightstand near the bed.

I decided to do this chapter in Dimitri's point of view only because of the way I planned on Dimitri finding Rose. Tell me what you think and if Dimitri should go or give up on getting back together with Rose but still stay in Baia to spend time with family.


End file.
